The difference
by Dolpher
Summary: When they met first time they hated each other. It is impossible for them to become friends. Is it?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**_ NARUTO characters belong to Masashi Kshimoto_

"So, you are Orochimaru's toy."  
"So, you are Pain's doll." Guren smirked back. She had her right for sarcasm: she attacked Akatsuki being alone and she almost won. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Itachi were crystalized. And then Tobi used his Ace in his shirt. A bit of sharingan (Guren was sure she would be attacked with sharingan from Itachi, so she made Itachi her very first victim. And Tobi's trick was unexpected)  
As a result Guren had to give up, free those five losers and be imprisoned. She knew that she would be interrogated asap and the interrogation should be painfull. But Guren wasn't scared. She failed her mission. She deserved it. There is no need to be scared of anything what you deserved.  
_  
_

So, being all alone, she almost won Akatsuki and she wasn't scared. Guren had her right for sarcasm instead of pleading.  
Well 'asap' is 'asap' so Konan entered Guren's cell in half an hour.

"Is that what Snake-nin told you? Wrong you are, girl. Pein is my friend." Konan smiled but she was confused deep inside. Why does she even care? Pein is her best friend and it does not matter if someone thinks she is Pein's doll (pet, slave).

It doesn't matter! Does it?

"As you say, doll." Guren smiled back. "Anyway, I bet Itachi and Tobi are outside of that door right now and I have no any chance to attack you, win and escape. So, do what you want."

Konan nodded.  
"Okay, pet. We can do it in a fast way or in a slow way. The fast way is fast. You tell me who sent you - of course that was Snake, but I need to be absolutely sure - why did he send you and where is he now. Just tell me, okay. The slow way is really bad one for you."  
"Torture me so much time as you want. I'll tell you nothing."  
"Oh my. How stupid you are, child. You think Orochimaru deserves your loyality? You think if you escape and come back to him he will give you medal? You are nothing for him. I bet he has already replaced you. The moment he heard about your fail was the moment he took another girl as his pet."

"That's not true. I am unique and Orochimaru-sama will never replace me."  
Guren said it quiet, being calm. But Konan pretended that Guren said it hysterically. Konan shook her head:  
"How pathetic. Child, you are no human being anymore, you are just a toy. I am really sorry for you. Look who is playing with you - Orochimaru. That is so sad."  
Guren was calm this time too:  
"We both know you are not sorry about anything on me, papergirl. You know, when I had my briefing before that mission, Orochimaru-sama told me..."

"So, he sent you?"  
"Yes, you knew it, anyway. Stop interrupting me, please. So, Orochimaru-sama told me that of all Akatsuki you were just like me. We both are orphans, our parents were killed, we both live just for one man (mine is Orochimaru-sama yours is Pain) we both are blue-haired, heh, we both would die if our men ordered us to. But there is one difference between us."

"Let me guess. Orochimaru is depending on you and Pein is just using me."

"I think I told you stop interrupting me, doll. And no, I am not talking about this. Our difference is the fact that you are blind. I mean you do NOT see who you are for your precious Pain. If you want I can help you to see that."  
"You are really funny, child. Fine, suppose I am blind. So, help me to see who I am for Nag... for Pein."  
"Easy, doll. Just imagine that you are in my position. Imagine that you came to Sound Village and Orochimaru-sama arrested you. So, you spent at least two month in our prison, then you escaped and came back to your Pein."  
"Fine, I imagined that. So what?"

Crystal-master smiled:  
"What would you see? Would you find your Pein very sad or would you find that he replaced you long ago? That there would be another girl on your place."

Konan lost her self-control. She slapped the prisoner:  
"How dare you!? Who do you think you are for this insinuation! You know nothing about me and about Nagato! _You even know nothing about friendship! You never had a friend_, how can you claim a thing like that? What gives you right to judge Pein in that way?! If anything like this happened I would spend no a day in the Snake's prison. Nagato would come and save me. And we both know your precious Orochimaru will never come here for you. You can rot here, Hidan can rape you, I can kill you. Snake won't care! Do you get it? He won't care of you!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you lost your mission! He doesn't care of losers!"

"I know that. But it IS the same about your Pain. And even more. Pain cares of noone."

"Bullsh..."  
"Really? Are you really naive that much, Konan? Okay, let me start. You, guys, wanna stop all wars in this world and make Jiraya's dream (about people can understand each other) come true. You gonna get all tailed beasts and create these super puper duper mega bombs, then you will make a BOOM and it will be peace because everyone will be afraid of your bombs. Cool idea. Peace. But what about Hidan, Kakuzu and Deidara. Peace is not what they want. Serial killer, bounty hunter and mad-bomber - your peace will kill all their dreams and hopes. Pain knows that, doesn't he? So, see the truth, Konan, Pain doesn't care of his own minions."

Konan glared at the prisoner and Guren smirked:  
"I know, I know, that doesn't prove anything because Pain cares of Itachi, Tobi... and you are his friend, not just a minion bla bla bla. Let's go on. Itachi will never understand your concept of pain. You and your Nata... Naa... what's his name lost your parents during a war. Itachi killed his parents. He is so much unlike you. How can Pain care of him? Itachi is everything what Pain hates. Itachi is dog of war and Pain would kill him if the Uchiha had no sharingan - the way to control ten-tailed beast."

"You know what, Guren. I am sick of your twisted and spoiled logic. Yes, you can prove anything with your words even that Nagato is my worst enemy. But your words mean nothing for me. Your sophisms are really good but I don't care of them. So stop wasting my time. Tell why are you here and where is Orochimaru. I don't want you to tell anything else but that. Answer these two questions and don't you dare say a word about how Nagato hates me and how easily I can be replaced. Clear?"

"Crystal."  
"So?"  
"I've been sent here to kill Pein. But you figured it out long before you entered my cell. As for Orochimaru-sama's current location - I will not tell you. I am shinobi I will not betray my senior."  
"Think again. Where is that snake?"  
Guren laughed and turned into pink crystal statue.  
"Crystal clone, so she didn't attack personally." Konan broke the statue. Damn it. Waste of time


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it!"  
In some aspect it was really funny.  
Konan and Summoner Path lost their way. Well it is not unusual when two young women lose their way in a forest if they have never been in the forest.  
But the women were The Angel and the Path of Pain. Akatsuki. S-rank criminals. More of that - the women were on a mission, they were following their prisoner.

When Pein was informed that the captured Orochimaru's pet was just a clone...

Well let's say in that way. Leader-sama was not a chicken but he ordered to find and kill the real Crystal Master – who should be somewhere close to the Akatsuki's shelter – and the order sounded with fear. At least Konan believed it. Well, Akatsuki formed their groups.

Itachi, Cyborg Path, Kisame.

Kakuzu, Yahiko's Body, Deidara.

Tobi.

Konan, Summoner Path, Hidan.

And the groups began to follow Guren.

So, now, two days later...

"Hey, chicks, what's the problem?" Hidan came out of a tree.

"Don't call me that. And the problem is simple. We've lost."

A shinobi can be either _mukosin_ or _maesake_.

Mukosin is like driver who is hit and run. In other words, mukosin is an assassin who should come, kill and run away. Maesake is the opposition. It is a bodyguard who should protect, arrest or catch. Akatsuki were NOT maesake, so Hidan wasn't surprised that the three of them failed the mission. He just smirked.

Konan knew that too but she didn't think that the failure was funny she came to Hidan and slapped him. And jumped back:

"Hidan! What a... You stinks!"

"What do you think, I told you I needed to visit toilet."

Konan looked on the tree:

"I thought you was going to pee."

"You were wrong, chick."

"That smell. Did you clean your a...?"

"As if I had toilet paper, oh, come on, it does not smell that much."

"It does."

Konan turned her ear into a paper A4 format. She created new ear and gave the paper to Hidan.

"Fine, I'll do it." Hidan went back, behind the tree. He just had no idea that Konan placed an explossive seal on the paper. She is not a chick!

**BOOM!**

"You!" of course Hidan was alive. "How dare you! Do you think that was funny?! I'll show y..."  
Hidan was not able to finish. He was turned into pink statue. Funny. They were looking for Guren and she found them.  
Found and attacked.  
Summoner Path put her palms on soil and turned into the same statue. Seeing that Guren was so fast Konan tried to be much faster. She did it when she turned herself into billions sheets of paper.  
Or did she? It looked like the Crystal Master had not attacked at all.

The sheets turned into Konan when they reached a branch of an oak which was 5 miles away from the defeated comrades.  
"Show yourself!" the sixth sense told Angel that the Snake's pet is very close.

"You didn't say 'pwetty please', papergirl. Oh, and you didn't say 'thank you'."

The voice was really close almost infront of Konan but Angel failed to notice it. "WHAT? 'Thank you'! What for?!"  
"I saved you from that idiot who was gonna beat you. I crystallyzed him just in time."  
"You say so. I would beat him not vice versa! So forget of your 'thank you'!"  
"Ha. Relax, granny. I was just kidding."  
Konan pretended she didn't hear 'granny':  
"So, child, are you gonna fight or what? I am not in the right mood for talkings."  
**  
**


End file.
